Because Of You
by Emperatris
Summary: Ruki started to open her heart because of someone. Problems started to occur and that made her back to her old self again. Can Ryo help her and give her the love she needs in order to make her love again? RYUKI
1. Angel

Chapter1: Angel  
  
15 year old Ruki Makino woke up on a fine Monday morning. A grin was formed in her face when she remembered her latest date with her boyfriend, Takato Matsuda, as if it was just yesterday when the fact is, it was two days ago. The red-haired girl opened her closet to gather her usual, daily outfit. Her shirt with a navy blue, broken heart on its center and her capri pants. Some things never changed.  
  
When she's all set to go to school, she waved a 'goodbye' to her grandmother. Her mother? Well, she's at France taking her photo shooting. It's quite okay for Ruki now. She understand her mother although she misses her much. She have her loving boyfriend, anyway. She thought.  
  
***AT SCHOOL***  
  
Ruki is now with the other tamers. The bell to signal the start of the classes hasn't rung yet. They still have about 40 minutes to do whatever they want. As usual, Takato wasn't there yet. The Matsuda boy is always the last one to come at school among his friends.  
  
"Hiya, Ruki!" Ryo greeted with a grin.  
  
Ruki just gave him a smirk.  
  
"Hi, Ruki!" Her girl friend, Jeri, greeted. Jenrya was with her and they were so sweet. That made Ruki a little bit jealous but she didn't show it. Jenrya's arm was around Jeri's waist.  
  
"Hey, guys!" A familiar voice said from behind them. Ruki and the others spun around.  
  
"Yo, Takato!" Kenta greeted.  
  
The Gogglehead of the group stopped right in front of Ruki and was panting. "Sorry if I'm late!"  
  
"You're always late." Ruki mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Ruki, this is for you." Takato said, giving her a small, brown paper bag. Ruki took it and opened it.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Thanks Takato." Ruki replied with her usual, cold voice. She no longer calls him 'Gogglehead' because of course, he's now her boyfriend. Takato planted a light kiss on Ruki's cheek.  
  
"Hope yah like the bread!" The brown-haired gogglehead chirped.  
  
***ON THEIR WAY TO THEIR CLASSROOMS***  
  
"Good morning, Ryo!!!" Some fan girls of his greeted.  
  
Ryo just ignored them. Those girls annoy him for some reasons. But he really don't know why. His head is quite messed up right now because he kept on thinking about his 'special someone'.  
  
"Hey, Digiqueen!" A bratty guy, about a year older than her said.  
  
"What's up, Icequeen?" Another guy, who is a friend of the other bratty guy said, trying to annoy Ruki.  
  
The red-head, purple-eyed girl is now really irritated. Who won't be, anyway? You're not doing anything nor even talk to them yet they keep on bugging you. Takato could feel the anger of his girlfriend so he tried to calm her before she could kill those guys.  
  
"Calm down, Ruki." Takato whispered to her ear. Ruki tried her best to calm down. She just gave them her trademark glare and walked away. 'You just wait!' Ruki angrily thought.  
  
'Icequeen?' Ryo asked himself. 'Why Icequeen when she's really not? If they only knew her well. She's like an. Angel whose wings are wounded and that she can't return to Heaven because of that. That only shows that she has a lot of burdens but she never cared to tell us. Wait, an angel? Why am I saying that?!?' He thought.  
  
"Hey, Ryo! C'mon!" Jenrya said, looking back at the brown-haired boy who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Ryo didn't noticed that he stopped walking while he was thinking about his. Angel. No! About Ruki. She can't be his angel anymore. Takato owns her now and she's happy with him. He have no rights to call her 'His' or 'His Angel'. Jenrya left Jeri for awhile and joined Ryo.  
  
"What's the matter, Ryo?" Jenrya asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine, really!" Ryo replied, trying to look that he's just alright.  
  
"You're not."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"You're NOT!!"  
  
"Well, how come?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help you."  
  
"I was just thinking about my lovely angel." Ryo didn't notice d what he just said. Not so loud but enough for Jenrya, only Jenrya to hear.  
  
"An angel? I see. You're inlove! The question is, to whom?"  
  
"A-Angel?!? I didn't say that!"  
  
"Oh, you did! Who's the lucky girl? Who is-" The bell finally rung. A real life-saver for Ryo. It's so close. Whew!  
  
" We'll talk later, Ryo." Jenrya said and went to his classroom. Ryo also hurried to his classroom, still thinking about Ruki.  
  
This is my first ever fic so please review. This might not be a good start but it'll get better in the next chappies. Also, you may think that this isn't a Ryuki fic but it is, on the later chappies, though. Please tell me what you think and oh, no flames please!  
  
^__^ 


	2. Pardon Me It's my mistake Author

Chapter1: Angel  
  
15 year old Ruki Makino woke up on a fine Monday morning. A grin was formed in her face when she remembered her latest date with her boyfriend, Takato Matsuda, as if it was just yesterday when the fact is, it was two days ago. The red-haired girl opened her closet to gather her usual, daily outfit. Her shirt with a navy blue, broken heart on its center and her capri pants. Some things never changed.  
  
When she's all set to go to school, she waved a 'goodbye' to her grandmother. Her mother? Well, she's at France taking her photo shooting. It's quite okay for Ruki now. She understand her mother although she misses her much. She have her loving boyfriend, anyway. She thought.  
  
***AT SCHOOL***  
  
Ruki is now with the other tamers. The bell to signal the start of the classes hasn't rung yet. They still have about 40 minutes to do whatever they want. As usual, Takato wasn't there yet. The Matsuda boy is always the last one to come at school among his friends.  
  
"Hiya, Ruki!" Ryo greeted with a grin.  
  
Ruki just gave him a smirk.  
  
"Hi, Ruki!" Her girl friend, Jeri, greeted. Jenrya was with her and they were so sweet. That made Ruki a little bit jealous but she didn't show it. Jenrya's arm was around Jeri's waist.  
  
"Hey, guys!" A familiar voice said from behind them. Ruki and the others spun around.  
  
"Yo, Takato!" Kenta greeted.  
  
The Gogglehead of the group stopped right in front of Ruki and was panting. "Sorry if I'm late!"  
  
"You're always late." Ruki mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Ruki, this is for you." Takato said, giving her a small, brown paper bag. Ruki took it and opened it.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Thanks Takato." Ruki replied with her usual, cold voice. She no longer calls him 'Gogglehead' because of course, he's now her boyfriend. Takato planted a light kiss on Ruki's cheek.  
  
"Hope yah like the bread!" The brown-haired gogglehead chirped.  
  
***ON THEIR WAY TO THEIR CLASSROOMS***  
  
"Good morning, Ryo!!!" Some fan girls of his greeted.  
  
Ryo just ignored them. Those girls annoy him for some reasons. But he really don't know why. His head is quite messed up right now because he kept on thinking about his 'special someone'.  
  
"Hey, Digiqueen!" A bratty guy, about a year older than her said.  
  
"What's up, Icequeen?" Another guy, who is a friend of the other bratty guy said, trying to annoy Ruki.  
  
The red-head, purple-eyed girl is now really irritated. Who won't be, anyway? You're not doing anything nor even talk to them yet they keep on bugging you. Takato could feel the anger of his girlfriend so he tried to calm her before she could kill those guys.  
  
"Calm down, Ruki." Takato whispered to her ear. Ruki tried her best to calm down. She just gave them her trademark glare and walked away. 'You just wait!' Ruki angrily thought.  
  
'Icequeen?' Ryo asked himself. 'Why Icequeen when she's really not? If they only knew her well. She's like an. Angel whose wings are wounded and that she can't return to Heaven because of that. That only shows that she has a lot of burdens but she never cared to tell us. Wait, an angel? Why am I saying that?!?' He thought.  
  
"Hey, Ryo! C'mon!" Jenrya said, looking back at the brown-haired boy who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Ryo didn't noticed that he stopped walking while he was thinking about his. Angel. No! About Ruki. She can't be his angel anymore. Takato owns her now and she's happy with him. He have no rights to call her 'His' or 'His Angel'. Jenrya left Jeri for awhile and joined Ryo.  
  
"What's the matter, Ryo?" Jenrya asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine, really!" Ryo replied, trying to look that he's just alright.  
  
"You're not."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"You're NOT!!"  
  
"Well, how come?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help you."  
  
"I was just thinking about my lovely angel." Ryo didn't notice d what he just said. Not so loud but enough for Jenrya, only Jenrya to hear.  
  
"An angel? I see. You're inlove! The question is, to whom?"  
  
"A-Angel?!? I didn't say that!"  
  
"Oh, you did! Who's the lucky girl? Who is-" The bell finally rung. A real life-saver for Ryo. It's so close. Whew!  
  
" We'll talk later, Ryo." Jenrya said and went to his classroom. Ryo also hurried to his classroom, still thinking about Ruki.  
  
This is my first ever fic so please review. This might not be a good start but it'll get better in the next chappies. Also, you may think that this isn't a Ryuki fic but it is, on the later chappies, though. Please tell me what you think and oh, no flames please!  
  
^__^ 


	3. Well

Hiya! Thanks for the first three people who reviewed! You made me happy! Anyway, yes, this'll be a RYUKI on the future chappies. I don't think I can update a.s.a.p. cause classes are about to start here. Again, thanks for the reviews! Keep it coming and oh, I now accept anonymous reviews. Here's chapter two!  
  
Chapter 2: Well..  
  
The Tamers met outside the school. "I'm sorry Jenrya but my mom asked me to go back home immediately after school to run an errand for her." Jeri told her boyfriend.  
  
"I understand." Jenrya sadly said. Too sad his girlfriend won't be with him for quite a while. Jeri kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran towards the east.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kazu exclaimed. "I need to go now! My dad needs me at our house now. See yah guys tomorrow!" He continued then bid farewell to his friends and ran to the west.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Kenta said and followed Kazu. Now, only Takato, Ruki, Ryo and Jenrya were left.  
  
'Oh my god! Jenrya's here! I must..Hide!' Ryo thought quickly. He was about to run away but Jenrya grabbed his arm.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Jenrya said with an evil grin. "You need to explain everything to me."  
  
"Explain what?" Takato asked, confused.  
  
"Shhh Jenrya! Um, y-you have nothing to do with it, Takato." Ryo quickly answered.  
  
"Why should you bother? It's none of your business, anyway." Ruki said coldly to Takato.  
  
"O-okay, whatever. Ruki, wanna go to the park? I wanna spend some, uh, some time with you. And I'm gonna tell you something. Something important." Takato said seriously. Ruki could see sincerity in his eyes and that's like.. different because he rarely gets serious.  
  
"Oh, so you finally decided that you want to marry me and you'll propose to me at the park, don't you?" Ruki said sarcastically.  
  
No answer from Takato. But there's something different. He's eyes look sad. He's just acting weird.  
  
"Wanna come guys?" The brown-head asked, referring to Ryo and Jenrya. They both just nodded.  
  
***AT SHINJUKU PARK***  
  
Takato and Ruki were at the place where Guilmon used to live. Only the two of them because they need some privacy while Jenrya and Ryo were somewhere else around the park, quite far away from where Ruki and Takato were.  
  
"So Takato, what do you want to tell me?" Ruki asked the brown-haired boy sitting beside her. Takato stood up, his back facing Ruki.  
  
"Well, it's like this, um, uh, like." Takato tried to explain. It looks like he's afraid to tell it to Ruki. Well, after those years that they have been together at Digiworld and the real world, he should have known that Ruki isn't a patient person and is always frank.  
  
"Spit it out, Gogglehead!" Ruki snapped. She called him 'Gogglehead' again, after some long years that she'd avoid saying it to him. But she couldn't help it. She's quite annoyed right now.  
  
"Well.." Takato started.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Ryo and Jenrya were sitting on the swing. Luckily, they were the only people there. "You can tell me now. What's your problem and who's this 'Angel' you were talking about?" Jenrya asked.  
  
Ryo looked at the ground and thought for a while. "Will you promise me that you won't tell it to anybody, even to Jeri?" He finally spoke.  
  
"Promise."  
  
Ryo started to kick the ground so that the swing will start to move. "See Jenrya," He started. "I really love this girl, uh, I mean like this girl but somebody already owns her, you know, she has a boyfriend and I think they are madly in love with each other and-"  
  
Jenrya grabbed the rope-like metal of Ryo's swing and tried to stop it. Fortunately, it was a success. "So, who's the girl you love?"  
  
'Why did he said 'the girl you love'?!? I said LIKE not LOVE! Oh, shit! I said REALLY LOVE!! What if he finds out that my Angel is Ruki?!? Wait, that'll ONLY happen if you tell him, idiot!' He said to himself.  
  
"Uh, hello? Earth to Ryo.." Jenrya said, staring at a confused Ryo.  
  
"Uh, um, it's a secret." Ryo finally snapped out after a quite long silence.  
  
"C'mon Ryo! You can tell me! You know you can trust me."  
  
"No, I won't tell you!"  
  
"Please?!?"  
  
"no."  
  
"I'll keep bugging you about it, even at school. Takato and the others might discover about your 'Angel'." Jenrya threatened him.  
  
"Oh, alright, alright! Just keep it between the two of us, okay?"  
  
"You got my word!"  
  
"Well.."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
That's it for now, guys! Sorry if it's short. I think the third or fourth chappie will be the start of the RYUKI. Yay! Just be patient, okay? What do yah think will Takato tell to Ruki? If you are the first one to guess it right, then I'm gonna add you here, in my fic, but only for a short time. Don't forget to review!  
  
I love you people!  
  
^__^ 


	4. Yes I'll Work Out!

Hi people! First of all, I would like to express my sincere gratitude for all the people who reviewed. Second, I would like to tell you that I'm really sorry for what had happened to the second chapter. I'm working on my fic during night time only because I don't want my siblings or parents to see me writing or typing those kinds of stuffs. That evening when I was about to upload that chapter, I'm terribly tired and sleepy and the 'mouse' (The small circle at the center) of my laptop is really hard to manage so I pressed the wrong button and a long, long story.. I thought that I should update now because summer vacation here is about to end (actually, our classes will start on June 16) and classes will resume. Darn..  
  
Ones again, I beg your pardon.  
  
Chapter 3: Yes I'll Work Out!  
  
Jenrya waited patiently for an answer. He understands that it is hard for Ryo to admit it. Just like when he asked Jeri if she could be his girlfriend.  
  
"S-S-She's..," Ryo said shakily. "R-Ru.. Renamon! No, uh.." Ryo's mind is totally messed up. "Jeri!" He finally spit out.  
  
Shock, amazement and a bit of angriness was the expression you can now see in Jenrya's face. Of all the girls in the world, why Jeri?!? Yeah, Ryo's nice and popular. There are a lot of girls who wanted to be his girlfriend. He is Mr. Legendary Tamer, anyway. But why his girlfriend? Why Jeri?!? Jenrya knew that the possibility is big that Jeri might fall in love with Ryo because he's good-looking, cool, a great tamer, a gentleman, all the package! All the girls in their school will envy her and she might be the luckiest girl in whole world if she becomes Ryo's girlfriend. Not bad for her. But the blue-haired tamer is not and will never be ready to loose his Love. Not in a million years. He'll never let Ryo steal her from him.  
  
It took Jenrya for about a minute or two before he could finally speak again. He tried to control himself and sound as if he were okay but the fact is, he was so mad. Well, let's see what will Ryo say.  
  
"Your Angel is.. the one you like is.. Jeri?!? As in MY girlfriend?!?" Asked Jenrya, reassuring if what he heard was right.  
  
'Oh shit Ryo! What have you done?!? You told him that the girl you love so much is Jeri! Now, you made him angry!' Ryo scolded himself. "Uh, no, not Jeri!" He cleared. 'I better tell the truth than to destroy our friendship.' He thought.  
  
Jenrya felt relieved somehow. Thank goodness it wasn't Jeri. He doesn't want their friendship to end only because of a girl.  
  
"If she's not Jeri, then who is she?" Jenrya's voice is back to normal again.  
  
"R-Ruki Makino.." Ryo quickly answered. After that, he blushed.  
  
"Really?!?" Jenrya was shocked by his answer. Why didn't he thought about it. After all it's obvious that Ryo really like her starting the day when they first saw each other at the Digiworld. But he didn't showed his feelings for Ruki anymore when she became Takato's girlfriend.  
  
Ryo just nodded, trying to avoid looking at Terriermon's tamer.  
  
"Ooo.. so you like Ruki?!?" Jenrya teased him. Suddenly, his cellphone rang. He picked it out from the pocket of his pants.  
  
"Hello? Dad? Uhu.. Yeah, okay. I'll be right there. Bye!" Jenrya hung the phone. "It's my dad. He said he'll need to leave the house for a while and Suzie will be alone and she needs company." Jenrya explained. He stood up from the swing. "I'm really sorry Ryo but I really have to go. See you tomorrow!" Then he ran to the south where their condominium is located. Now, Ryo is alone.  
  
***  
  
"Ruki, it's like this. I met this girl at a mall one time and I felt different about her. We became friends and we even go out together. I feel free, cared and..loved when I'm with her. I feel happy. One time, she saw us eating in a fancy restaurant and made me choose between you and her. And.." Takato explained. "Uh Ruki, I hope we could still be friends."  
  
Ruki never thought that their relationship will end up just like this. She thought that he's the perfect man for her and that they'll live happily ever after. Wrong. She was just plainly stunned of what he had just said.  
  
"So you chose her instead of me?!? ME that you knew for a very long time?!? How could you do this to me, Takato Matsuda?!?" She said. "You chose her, didn't you?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"So you did.." Tears started to roll down to her cheeks. "Takato, you know how much you changed my damn, fucking life, right? You know it!" Ruki told to him aloud. She's still facing his back. (A/N: Remember the last second chappie? She was facing his back.) She stood up, touched his shoulder and spun him around. Now, he's facing her. Takato's eyes were tightly close as tears kept on falling from his eyes. Ruki slapped his cheek really hard. So hard that it turned red immediately.  
  
"Fuck! Open your eyes, Gogglehead!" She angrily demanded.  
  
Takato slowly opened his eyes. It looked deeply at Ruki's purple ones currently wet with tears. He cupped her soft cheek. "Please Ruki, do whatever you want to do to me. Punch me, kick me, ANYTHING! So that the pain I'm feeling for making you sad and breaking up with you would ease up. Go ahead! I deserve it!"  
  
Right now, Ruki would surely want to kill him. She could do that. But instead, she just punched his chest.  
  
"You know it! I love you with all my heart, body and soul! I gave everything to you! You are the key to my heart . You opened it and I began to trust and love people. I changed a lot because of you! You changed my life from being so dull and sad to be so colorful and happy! Please Takato, don't do this to me!" She begged. Her punches softened until she just rested her head to his shoulder while crying a lot. Takato hugged her tightly, completely mastering her smell and the way it feels to hug his girlfriend, or should I say ex-girlfriend? They stayed in that position for a few minutes.  
  
Takato let go of Ruki and turned back to her again. "I'm so sorry Ruki!" He was about to go out of that place but Ruki called his name. He stopped walking but didn't turned around to look at her. Ruki approached him. She then again touched his shoulder and spun him around.  
  
"Takato Matsuda," She uttered. Slowly, she knelt in front of him. "Was the love I gave to you not enough yet?" Ruki asked.  
  
"No Ruki. I-" He answered but was only cut off by Ruki.  
  
"If you want I'll love you even more. I sure I could love you more than she could. Please, just stay. I love you!" Ruki pleaded. Ruki, pleading to the point that she'll have to kneel just to convince that person? It's really, REALLY unusual for her to do that. It's even ou of her character but she'll have to do it just to convince Takato to stay with her. She hugged his waist and started to cry again.  
  
"I think this relationship won't work anymore." Takato said. He tried to remove her arms that are wrapped around her waist. It wasn't that easy to do it as what he had expected it would be. She had a very tight grip on his waist.  
  
"Yes Takato Matsuda! It'll work out! Trust me!" Ruki said reassuringly.  
  
Takato gathered all of his strength to remove Ruki's arms around his waist. Being a man, stronger than a woman, he succeeded. He left Ruki there, lying on the floor and weeping.  
  
"Truly, I'm very sorry, Ruki."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ruki: Takato took the key of my heart when he left me. Now, no one will be able to enter it because he took it with him. I'll need to wait for him to return to me and in that time, I'll take the key from him.  
  
But what if he doesn't?  
  
STAY  
  
*This song is dedicated to Takato Matsuda, the one who broke my heart, from me, Ruki.*  
  
I want you to stay  
  
Never go away from me  
  
Stay forever  
  
But now, now that you're gone  
  
All I can do is pray for you  
  
To be here beside me again  
  
Why did you have to leave me?  
  
When you said that love will conquer all  
  
Why did you have to leave me?  
  
When you said that dreaming  
  
Was as good as reality  
  
And now I must move on  
  
Trying to forget all the memories  
  
Of you near me  
  
But I can't let go of your love  
  
That has taught me to hold on.  
  
Ruki: Takato, is this really goodbye now?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
That's it people! Takato dumped her so I guess the next chappies are RYUKI already. I've already written some chapters of this story but I'm slow in typing. Hope you like it! Anyway, the song 'Stay' was sung by Carol Banawa, a local singer. Please review. The next chappie will be great and the next chappie next to it. I really like it. Oh, BTW sorry for the characters' OOCness!  
  
Again, please don't forget to review and PRETTY PLEASE, no flames!  
  
^__^ 


	5. Ruki Got Kidnapped

Hello people! I'd like express my gratitude for all the people who reviewed namely: Black, DigiqueenTMIM, [21], Akino Matoumiken, Cloaked Fox and dragongirl. Please keep the reviews coming! To dragongirl: you didn't include your name and I really need it right away. If you won't be able to tell me, I'll just use another name. Hehe.. ^__^  
  
Chapter 4: Ruki's Been Kidnapped  
  
It was late in the evening. A brown-haired boy, about 13 years of age, was walking on a street at Okinawa. He had a digimon with him. It looked really tough.  
  
"Ryo, I'm sensing someone coming. He have a digimon with him." Said the boy's digimon. The boy, whose name is Ryo, nodded at his digimon and they both stopped walking. (A/N: I used the words 'he' and 'him' in the line 'He have a digimon with him' as a pronoun for any gender and not of a male.)  
  
Up ahead they saw two shadows. The one looked small, maybe it's a child. Ryo guessed, but the other one, maybe his digimon, was about four feet taller than his 'tamer'. Ryo and his digimon, Cyberdramon, stood there, waiting for them to pass the street light which will reveal their faces. They felt the strangers getting closer and closer and closer. What Ryo guessed was right. It was a girl, about 7 years of age, with her 'partner' digimon.  
  
"Tamer, I challenge you and your digimon to a battle." The girl with long black braided hair coldly said to Ryo, pointing at him. She might only be a 7 year old but she speaks, acts and thinks like a teenage girl. Standing beside her was her digimon, Andromon. Like his digimon partner, this one also looks tough.  
  
"You're out late. What's your name, miss?" Ryo politely asked with his kind and cute smile.  
  
"I'm Angelina. This is my partner digimon, Andromon. You're saying that I'm out late, right? Just because I'm only a child you're already saying that to me. What do you think about yourself? You think you are already a grown- up that's why you are the only one allowed to be out so late?!" The girl angrily answered, annoyed of treating or seeing her as a child that should still be taken care of by her mommy or daddy. She doesn't want people to do that. She's independent now and really hate people who treats her like a kid, but the fact is, she's still a child needing support and care.  
  
"Sheesh..! No need to be angry at me. I was just asking! I'm sorry.." Ryo apologized even if he thinks that he didn't do nor said anything bad that would offend the girl nor anybody. "By the way, I'm Ryo, Ryo Akiyama and this is my digimon, Cyberdramon."  
  
"Apology accepted, but that doesn't mean that I'll be kind to you and let you win. I'm tough." Angelina smiled at him devilishly.  
  
Now that made Ryo confused. What does she mean by that? "H-Huh? I don't get y-" He was about to ask but..  
  
"Andromon!" Angelina called her digimon's name. Andromon then obeyed his tamer and attacked his opponent, Cyberdramon.  
  
"What the heck?!?" Ryo confusedly said. Of course Cyberdramon won't let himself get hurt or let his opponent defeat him and load his data. No.  
  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing, Angelina?!?" Ryo angrily asked. Now getting more confused on why her digimon was attacking his when he didn't do anything wrong. Even if there is, she already accepted his apology. Now, what the heck does she want?!  
  
'I have no choice but to fight her digimon.' He quickly thought. "Cyberdramon, fight him!" Ryo commanded.  
  
Cyberdramon obeyed him and fought until they were so weak that about only a hit will kill one of them. Unfortunately, their tamers didn't noticed that. They were so concentrated on the battle.  
  
Cyberdramon was the first one to stand between the two of them. Eager to beat and load his opponent's data, he used his 'erase claw' attack to defeat his opponent. It instantly killed Andromon. The poor digimon slowly disappeared, his tamer's eyes were fixed on him with shock and sadness.  
  
"No, Andromon! No!!" She screamed as tears started to roll down to her pale cheeks. Angelina just stood there. Her face flashing sadness, shock and anger.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Ryo woke up at the middle of the night. He was sweating. He looked at the glow-in-the-dark digital wall clock. It read 2:30 a.m.  
  
"It's that same dream again about that girl I've met at a street at Okinawa some years ago. I've also had that dream yesterday. Why is it like it's.. haunting me?"  
  
***THE NEXT MORNING AT SHINJUKU HIGH***  
  
"Hey guys!" Takato greeted his friends.  
  
"Say Takato, you look happier today than ever. Why's that so? You also arrived earlier than Ruki today. It's really unusual. Hmm.. it's not your anniversary today.." Kenta asked.  
  
"Err, uh.." Takato tried to explain but it seems like he couldn't find the right words to tell them what really happened.  
  
"Oh by the way, Ruki's gonna be absent today," Jeri announced. "It's really unusual for her to absent. Is there something wrong with her, Takato?"  
  
"Well, you see, we uh.. we broke up." The Gogglehead nervously answered, not sure if he should've said that or not.  
  
They heard it clearly. Ryo felt quite happy for himself because he can now make his moves on Ruki, without Takato blocking the way. But he should feel sad about it instead of happy, right? Nah..  
  
"Hey man, she dumped you? What a shame.." Kazu said.  
  
"Well, the fact is, I did." Takato cleared.  
  
Takato's clique's eyes were casted on him. Their jaw dropped open and their face was like o_O.  
  
"But why?" Jenrya curiously asked.  
  
"It's all about a new girl in my life." Takato answered. The fact is, Takato really likes that girl a long, long time ago but he doesn't have the guts to tell about it to Ruki. He felt somehow afraid of his ex-girlfriend. "Ugh! Let's just change the topic, please?!?"  
  
"Uh guys," Ryo interrupted. "I'm gonna go to the drinking station. I'll be back in a flash."  
  
"Sheesh man! You don't need to tell us that!" Kazu said.  
  
Ryo smiled at him and happily left the group.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Hi Ryo!" Greeted a girl with pink braces who happened to be his fan club's vice president. Kazu was the president. Well, he begged Ryo to talk to Penny, the former president of the club, to make him the president instead of her. It was Ryo who asked so of course, she moved from being a president to a vice president. Sure, anything for Ryo Akiyama.  
  
Since Ryo was really in a good mood today, he greeted her back. "Hello Penny! Lovely day, isn't it?"  
  
The blonde haired girl with some red highlights on her hair almost fainted when Ryo called her by her name. Of all the girls talking to him he still remembered her name?! Because of that, she started to think of some CRAZY thought like he's in love with her.  
  
"Wait 'til they hear about this!" Penny excitedly said. "See you later, Ryo!" The brown-haired boy smiled at her in return. Penny blushed and ran as fast but as graceful as she could, because Ryo, her crush and idol, was there. Also, to brag to the girl members of the club what happened. Surely, they'll get jealous when they hear about it. Well, almost all the girls at Shinjuku High and some boys were proud members of the club. All girls except Ruki, though. She wouldn't think of joining a stupid club like that. NEVER!  
  
He watched her run and continued his way to the drinking station.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Finally, he reached his destination, the drinking station. The drinking fountain was right in front of him and he's ready to drink when his cellphone rang. He picked it out from his pocket and answered the call.  
  
Ryo: Hello?  
  
???: Ryo Akiyama? (It was a man's voice)  
  
Ryo: Y-Yeah. Can you tell me your name, please?  
  
Man: It doesn't matter. I just would like you to know that we have your precious Ruki, holding her as a hostage.  
  
Ryo: *quite shocked but didn't believed the man* Really? Well, I know where she really is. You can't fool me!  
  
Man: You don't believe me, eh?  
  
Ruki: Ryo, don't g-  
  
Man: Now, do you believe me?  
  
Ryo: What have you done to her?! Don't you dare hurt her or you're gonna pay. You're gonna fucking pay!  
  
Man: Then you'll need to go to this place.  
  
***AFTER SOME SECONDS***  
  
Man: Don't forget, no police, no friends, no one's coming with you or she's gonna get it.  
  
Ryo: Okay, okay! I'll go there right away. Please let me sp-  
  
But the mysterious man hung the phone. 'Shit!' He mentally cursed. He ran as fast as he could towards the gate of the school. Along the way, he passed his clique.  
  
"Hey Ryo, what's the rush?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Don't you dare follow me! Ruki's life is at stake!" Ryo answered, looking back at his friends but didn't stop running.  
  
"What do you mean Ruki's life is at stake?!" Takato confusedly asked.  
  
Ryo stopped for a while and looked at Takato. "Fuck! Can't you understand what I just said?! Just don't follow me, as simple as that!" Ryo almost shouted out. He turned around from them, "I mean it.." he said then gave Takato an I-really-mean-it, scary glare. He then continued running away from the school really fast.  
  
'I'm coming, Ruki!'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A new chappie! Please wait for the next chappie. It contains drama and I think it's sweet! Yay! I've got a new but a very small laptop. I asked my dad to buy me one and so, here it is and I'm using it. I threw my bag with about 3 thick books in it into my big laptop and I don't know what happened. I think it's broken because I hit it really hard. (I'm so angry at that time) I think first year highschool is way more difficult than my elementary years.  
  
Don't forget to review! Please?!?  
  
^__^ 


	6. Ruki's Knight

Yeah yeah yeah.. I know it took me a long long time to update but I have a lot of work to do and our 1st trimester exam is about to start.. Darn.. Anyway, please review.  
  
Chapter 5: Ruki's Knight  
  
Ruki was being tied on a chair, her hands at the back of it. 5 strong- looking men were guarding the whole place. She saw 3 men outside earlier and the 2 were inside. Another tough-looking man, who looks like their leader, was standing beside her.  
  
"What the hell do you need from me?!" Ruki snarled. She tried to escape from those people but alas, luck was not with her.  
  
The leader of the group stood in front of her, studying her face. "I forgot to introduce myself," said the blonde-haired, green-eyed man. He's got a well-muscled body and he's really big. She's definitely no match with him. "I'm Angelo"  
  
Ruki kept on staring at him angrily, not leaning at the chair.  
  
"Angelo or whoever you are, I don't fucking care about you! I don't need Ryo to help me! I don't even know you!"  
  
Angelo, who is about 5 years older than her, cupped her cheek. "Wildcat, isn't it? You've been a big help, you know. Because of you I managed to make Ryo to come here." He said with an evil grin.  
  
Ruki snarled at him. Her purple eyes full of fury. She shook her head, trying to get his hand off her face. Luckily, she managed to do it.  
  
"What the heck's your business with him?!" She angrily asked.  
  
"Well," Angelo started to walk at her back. (The kind of walk when you are waiting for something nervously. But in a slow pace.) "About five years ago, I had a younger sister. Her name's Angelina. Our parents died when I was only 3. Since then, I took the responsibility of taking care of her. I've never seen her so happy when her digimon came. She became a good tamer until that day came. One night she came home looking terribly sad and what surprised me was that her digimon was not with her. She locked herself in her room for a day. She never opened it no matter how many times I begged her to do so. I was really worried so I decided to open it by force and..and I found her bed full of blood. Her dead body sat on the floor, one of her arm was on top of the bed and a blade beside it. After she was buried, I found a note saying that she killed herself because of so much depression over the loss of her digimon. A boy called Ryo Akiyama has a very strong digimon that defeated her Andromon. I was really angry at that time. I decided to investigate about that fucking Ryo and revenge for my sister's death."  
  
Ruki was made a silly smile. "You're sister is crazy.."  
  
"WHAT MADE YOU SAY THAT?!?" Angelo exclaimed.  
  
"Well, first of all it's not Ryo's fault why her digimon died. It's her fault because her digimon was too weak and yet he challenged him. Being a tamer, you should be ready to lose or win. Also, she has no right to kill herself because God only lend her her life and He should decide when to get it from her. What an idiot she is.." She said.  
  
"You know what?! You are a fucking bitch!" Angelo screamed to her.  
  
"Another thing," Ruki added. "do you think that you're sister would be happy of what you are doing?!"  
  
Angelo was pulling his hair, looking some kind of a crazy person. "It's none of your business!!"  
  
"Anyway, how did I got involved in you crazy idea?" Ruki asked, trying to look calm.  
  
"Good question," He said. "because he loves you so much."  
  
Ruki froze upon hearing those words. 'He loves me?!' she thought. 'what the fuck is he talking about?! Does he expect me to believe in him? Well certainly not!'  
  
Not too long, the door opened and Ryo stood there with three men guarding him carefully.  
  
"Hey Ryo!I don't need your help! Get outta --" Ruki shouted to him, only to be slapped by Angelo at her cheek.  
  
"Shut up, bitch!!" He said with an angry glare. He really mean it.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" said Ryo.  
  
Two of the three men pushed him inside while the other one closed the door and joined the other two inside.  
  
"What do you want from me?!" Ryo demanded.  
  
"Do you remember Angelina? She's my younger sister and she committed suicide because of you!! Your Cyberdramon killed her digimon!"  
  
"Why did you kidnapped Ruki?!"  
  
"To make you come here.." Angelo brought out a knife and pointed it to Ruki's neck. "Don't worry, I won't touch her IF you follow my instruction."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR INSTRUCTION?!?"  
  
Angelo gave a signal and the five men approached a table with three baseball bats and two long, rectangular shaped wood on top of it. They gathered all of it.  
  
"You just stand there." Angelo simply said.  
  
Ryo followed and the five men surrounded him and started to beat him up by using those baseball bats and wood. They mercilessly hit him very hard on his legs, arms and head but Ryo never moaned in pain nor fought them.  
  
"How does it feel, Ryo?!" Angelo sarcastically asked.  
  
Ruki watched him got beaten with tears. "Angelo, please stop this now!!" Ruki pleaded but it seems like Angelo didn't heard her.  
  
Ryo was not fighting with them and that made Angelo angry. He got a wooden chair and told the five men to back off then he tossed the chair to Ryo who was kneeling down but Ruki tried to protect him by letting herself get hit by the chair instead of him (she stood and ran to Ryo with her chair). She collapsed at the ground with him but was still conscious. Upon seeing it, the six men ran away from that place.  
  
Ryo, who is unconscious, was full of bruises all over his body. "Ryo, thank you.." Ruki whispered to his ear.  
  
Slowly, Ryo's eyes opened. Ruki was full of happiness upon seeing his eyes open up and that made her tears come out from her eyes. "Why didn't you fought back?! You are strong and I'm sure you can beat them all up. Why?"  
  
Ryo wiped the tears on her cheek and smiled weakly at her. "Because I don't want to see you get hurt. You are too important for me!"  
  
"You idiot! You shouldn't risk your life like that!!"  
  
"I'll do anything..for you, even if it costs my life.. If ever I will die now, can you promise me that you'll never cry? I don't want to see you sad.."  
  
"Moron! What are you talking about?! Of course you'll live!"  
  
"Please.. Ruki.. I.. I.. I lo-" But suddenly his eyes closed.  
  
"Ryo?! I know you're joking me! Wake up, bonehead!" But Ryo didn't open his eyes. "Ryo, this is not funny anymore!! I'm serious!" Still, no reply.  
  
'Could he be..?! No, it can't be!!' She thought. More tears came out from her eyes. Some dropped at his face.  
  
"Hey bonehead, I'm crying now.. Wake up now or else.. or else.." She tried to sound angry but still it didn't work. He's eyes were still closed, not even a word.  
  
"RYO!!" She screamed. What can be more painful than seeing your Love die in front of you.. Love?!?  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
That's it. Should I continue this fic or not? I don't know because I have tons of works to do. Well, you decide. If I get a lot of reviews then I will but if not, then I won't. Hehe..  
  
Bye de bye!  
  
-Laviet- (my real name) 


End file.
